


【哈德】【HD】——不做会死

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 如题。就那个雌性雪貂发情不交配会死的冷知识。NC-17无脑甜慎入
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 91





	【哈德】【HD】——不做会死

“那你的意思是？”哈利听到赫敏的话，一下子跳了起来。罗恩则张大嘴茫然不知所措。

“我的意思是现在德拉科.马尔福被变成了一只雌性雪貂，刚好碰上了发情期。要是没有及时交配的话，它的雌激素毒素会阻止骨髓产生红血球，并最终导致死亡。”百事通小姐严肃地说。

“也许过一会儿就好，穆迪教授说这个变形术只会持续三个小时。现在都快到时间了。”罗恩总算明白发生什么事，他安慰哈利说。

“可是他看起来就快死了！”哈利崩溃地叫道。

可不是吗。他们面前那只可怜的雌性小雪貂已经肚皮朝天，四肢抽搐着，上气不接下气，小小的喉咙里发出微弱的嘶鸣声，哧、哧、哧，像是一个无情的倒计时。

哈利后悔下午的时候不该和马尔福起冲突。当时他正在为火焰杯争霸赛烦恼不已，后者跳下树来，刻薄又湿润的嘴唇在他面前一张一合，里面吐出让他心烦意乱的话。他身体里的火一下子就窜上来了，他气势汹汹地撞向他，有一瞬间以为自己会碰到对方的嘴唇。然而接下来只是打嘴炮，推推搡搡，嗅到对方头发和衣服的清香，撂下狠话，转身就走。惹来对方的反击之后，结果给穆迪教授冲出来，把马尔福变成了一只雪貂。这本来没什么，当时他也笑得好开心，还把雪貂抓回去格里芬多休息室里和两个好朋友一起戏弄。可是好死不死，马尔福被变成的是雌雪貂，偏偏又碰上了发情的季节。现在可怎么办？

我不想他死。哈利捂着脸想。我只看他难堪，懊恼，愤怒的表情，没想过让那张苍白的脸永远失去活力。更别提那双银灰色的眼睛，一想到它们即将沉落到黑湖，没办法再映照到蓝天，哈利就心慌得不行。

“其实只要交配就可以了……”赫敏这时迟疑地说着，仿佛这番话有点难以启齿。

“敏，你的变形咒练习得怎么样了？”哈利抓住赫敏的肩膀迫切地问她，罗恩则感觉自己又跟不上节奏了。

“把人变成动物的话，我还没有什么把握，那需要强大的魔力和技巧，搞不好会一半是人一半是动物。至于把动物变回为人嘛，我刚才试了一下反咒，发现穆迪教授用的不是普通的变形咒那么简单。”他们还不知道穆迪教授是小巴蒂.克劳奇变的，这个人的魔法已经掺入了黑魔法，相当的邪门。

“好吧，我现在去找教授。”哈利小心翼翼捧起桌子上的雪貂，把他抱进怀里，快步走出休息室。

“哈利要去干嘛呀？”罗恩摸不着头脑地问赫敏。“干嘛要去找教授，不能直接送去医疗翼吗？”

“你只需要知道，哈利真的是一个热心助人的好男孩，是一个真正的格里芬多。”

“哦，这些我早知道了。”罗恩自豪地说。

不，这不一样。赫敏扶着额头想。算了，以后再解释吧。

嗯，哈利乐于助人，不过也得看是谁，再来决定帮到什么程度。此刻他在霍格沃茨里急切地穿行，生怕有一点耽搁。他想请求教授快点把马尔福变回人，又或者是把他自己变成一只雄性的雪貂——后面的这个要求实在是难以开口。不过，如果对方是马尔福的话……

他可以。他想。无论如何他都要救他。为了让那双眼睛再亮起来……

意想不到的事情发生了。他怀里的小动物猛地一沉，迅速变大，重力把他一下子就拽到了在地上。他手一直捂着对方的后脑勺没有放开，很好地保护了对方的头部，但他自己的手骨则被压和摔得快要裂开了。哈利在地上疼得龇牙咧嘴，从雌雪貂变回原形的少年则跳起来，朝着他小腿踢了一脚。

“你这个疤头，你要带我去干嘛？！”马尔福愤怒地对着哈利叫嚷起来。他刚才尽管身体难受意识淡薄，但也听到了一些铁三角的对话，现在则又羞又恼。什么雌雪貂，什么发情，什么交配，这一切的源头都是这个杀千刀的死对头。而现在他不知道又要抱着他去干嘛，要拿去教授那里再继续羞辱他吗？

“你没事了？”哈利惊喜地问。对方安好的这个情况暂时盖过了刚才对方对他的粗暴和骂骂咧咧——这些以后再算。而此刻最重要的是马尔福不会死了。

“对啊，是不是很失望？！”马尔福继续气势汹汹地说，还晃了晃拳头。可是下一秒他就嚣张不起来了。他四肢发软，脸色一阵红一阵白，浑身疼得发慌，还有难以言说的潮涌一阵阵地涌向下体。他倒在死对头怀里，无力地看着对方对自己喊叫，这种感觉就和刚才变成雌雪貂的时候一模一样。

“该死的！你怎么样了！快点回答我！”哈利看见对方已经翻白眼了，连话都说不出来，喉咙里只有哧、哧、哧出气的份。这样下去可不行。哈利咬牙扶起了马尔福把他背在身后面，朝原路折返。

罗恩目瞪口呆地看着哈利背着半昏迷的马尔福跑过格兰芬多休息室，招呼也没打地冲上了格兰芬多的塔楼。锁门之前哈利想了想，把领带摘下来挂在了宿舍的门把上。罗恩和赫敏赶到的时候，领带还在那里摇摇晃晃，像是一个阻止他们进入的手势。罗恩总算有点明白过来了，他震惊地张大嘴看着赫敏：“敏，他们不会是……”

赫敏严肃地点点头：“乐于助人，罗恩，乐于助人。”

哈利真不愧是大难不死的男孩，是心怀大义的人。他自问做不到这种程度。罗恩又敬佩又虚弱地想。

哈利把马尔福放在床上，迟疑了一下。看样子对方虽然变回了人形，但是还带着那个体质。他的脸色有不正常的潮红，身体一阵热一阵冷，呼吸都很困难。哈利难过地吻了一下他的脸，帮他拨弄好凌乱的金发，轻轻对他说：

“忍耐一下，德拉科。不这么做你会死的。”

德拉科难受地哼哼了几下，感觉身体挪动一下也不行，他艰难地睁开眼睛问：“你为什么要帮我？”

“因为我喜欢你。刚才赫敏说你快死的时候我才知道，我喜欢你。”

德拉科觉得身体更虚弱了，心脏快要泵不出血，下体更是难受得发痛。他细若蚊声地说：“轻点。”接着他说不出话了。

哈利低头轻轻吻着他。他的嘴唇吮起来有牛奶的香，也有南瓜汁的甜。他们青涩地用舌尖试探着彼此，不一会儿就搅起了醉人的情欲。哈利伸手环臂穿过对方的腰，把下面的人紧紧地搂住，加重了这个吻。另一手去解开对方衬衣的扣子，一边解一边难耐地探手进去，抚摸他光洁的肌肤。德拉科激烈地颤抖起来，瘦弱的身体似乎有点难以承受。于是哈利吻他的身体，从脖子开始，一点一点地移动，每一个吻都绽放一朵红色的小花，直到吻上胸前的两点。金发的男孩发出细碎的呻吟，下体痛苦地扭动起来。哈利安慰似地摸上去，那里已经被西裤紧紧地包裹着，湿了一大片。德拉科拧着腿不让再摸，哈利又安抚了好几下，轻轻地揉按他的腹部和大腿内侧，让他放松。德拉科终于乖乖地把腿张开，拉链也被哈利拉开，里面的玉茎被解放了出来。哈利听见下面的男孩的喘息得快要哭出来了，于是他吻他的额头，他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇……

“Dray，别紧张，放心，放心交给我……”

哈利在他耳边呢喃。男孩艰难地抬起手抚摸他的蝴蝶骨和黑色的头发，两人又吻到了一起。哈利一边亲着他，一边沾取了爱液继续揉搓着德拉科的顶端，然后整根地抚弄，满足地听着对方越来越激烈的呼吸，直到他哭着射到了他的手里面。然后德拉科感觉自己恢复了一点力气，身体那些不舒服都消退一点了。哈利吻去他的泪水，尝了几下他的精液，然后开始了对后穴的开拓。

那是一个相当紧致的地方。哈利用液体在外面打转，让男孩放松，可是每次他的手指碰到对方，下面的人都挣扎得厉害。他把他翻过来，给他的腹部下面垫着枕头，让他有点安全感。他捏揉着他的臀部，把感觉转移了一点，然后终于伸进了一根手指。德拉科不舒服地哼哼起来，哈利耐心地探寻着，找到了一个与众不同的点，他试探地按压了一下，满意地听到对方发出了一声惊喘。

“那是什么……唔……啊啊……！”

德拉科转过头来用余光瞧着哈利，早就被脱个精光的他此刻全身又泛起了粉红色，眼睛的湖水里闪着波光粼粼，金发被汗水打湿了，贴了几缕在额头，让人忍不住想伸手弄得更乱一点。秀美的背部延展出流畅的曲线，在哈利眼中一览无余。他觉得血脉偾张得难以忍受，于是把自己早就肿胀不已的性器也解了开来。他一边用手指继续让德拉科发出美妙的喘息，一边把下体紧紧地贴在对方的大腿上。金发的男孩觉得后穴发痒得难耐，于是对哈利说：“进来……哈利……操我……”

哈利闷哼一声，把对方翻转过来，拉着他的细白长腿挂在自己身上，开始把充分润滑过的分身一点点挤进那里。德拉科有点想挣扎，哈利紧紧扣着他的细腰，两个人渐渐合为一体。哈利觉得自己下面好像被两只湿润的手紧紧地拧着，越扣越紧，刺激得他出了一身细密的汗珠。德拉科觉得被顶得太深，难受地扭动着，后穴裹着哈利的分身腻蹭，差点就让对方射了出来。哈利安抚了一下德拉科的前端，抚摸他的大腿，亲吻他的脚踝，让他没那么难受。等到下面的男孩有点接受了这个感觉，才开始慢慢抽送。  
他往刚才那个让对方快乐的开关顶弄，满足地听着他的呻吟，慢慢有了和喜欢的人结合在一起的实在感和狂喜。他尽量控制自己的速度，可是又实在想要对方想得厉害，只好开始每一下都加重了力度。下面的男孩兴奋地弓起了腰，哈利托着他，忍不住俯下身抱着他，亲吻他，在他耳边叫着德拉科的昵称。紧致的甬道诱惑着他不停地插得更深、更重，过了一会儿，被操得昏昏沉沉的男孩哼哼地说：“哈利……哈利……我、快到了……”哈利被这几声轻吟刺激得头皮发紧，视力也开始模糊，他迅速抽送了几下拔出来，和德拉科的放在一起挤弄，两人一起射了出来……

高潮过后，哈利忐忑地搂着德拉科，一下一下地吻着他的金发。他害怕对方不会好起来，又害怕对方好起来之后和他翻脸。终于，那双银灰色的眼睛重新睁开了，像是乌云里开了一条缝隙，一道光照在了哈利身上。他们久久地凝视着彼此。

“唔，你觉得怎么样？”哈利艰难地开口，毕竟刚才是他操的对方。但他真害怕德拉科会说出刻薄的话来。

“死不了……”

“那……舒服吗？”

“……不知道，迷迷糊糊就被操了。”德拉科嘀嘀咕咕又钻进了哈利的怀里。

哈利笑了。

“Pity，”他说，“那要不要……”他吻着他的金发，嗅着里面的香味，“再来一次？”

他怀里的金色脑袋细不可察地点了点。于是哈利翻身又把他压住了……跟第一次的小心翼翼比起来，这一次两人都使上了劲。

第二天，德拉科找到哈利，他先是吞吞吐吐地对哈利表示了感谢。然后他说：

“教授说这个体质会一直留在我的体内，他暂时也没有办法去除掉。这是亿万分之一才会出现的失误。”

“那可真是太遗憾了，”哈利认真地说。

“疤头，那我以后每次不舒服，可以找别的人帮忙吗？老是麻烦你真是太不方便了。你知道，毕竟不做的话我可能会死。”

“你说什么？”哈利有点生气地说。他抬头，看见德拉科的眼睛，亮晶晶的。

那一刻他觉得他想要永远让他的眼睛这样亮着。

“那可不行，那样的话死的就是我，伤心死的。”他诚恳地说。

“原来你的体质也这么奇怪的吗，那可真是太遗憾了。”德拉科耸耸肩说，“为了不让你死，看来你只能依赖我了。”

“嗯，谁说不是呢。”

哈利认真地应和着，他很开心地看到那双眼睛越来越亮了。

——Fin——


End file.
